Deuxième essai ! Visite à l'hôpital
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Que va encore inventer notre blond préféré pour découvrir le visage de Kakashi-sensei ? OS2/3.  OS/OOC/KakaNaru.


**Titre : Deuxième essai ! Visite à l'hôpital**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Yaoi **

**Couple/Pairing : KakaNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Ceci est une fiction écrite purement pour la déconne !**

** ** Ce mini OS est une suite de Voir ou ne pas voir ? **

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

**HO HO HO ! Joyeux Noël !**

_« Parole de Kyuubi »_

« Pensée de Naruto »

Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Kakashi, Naruto se sentait perturbé. Il faut dire que « voir » dans son esprit son ancien sensei aussi « ouvert » l'avait fait réfléchir sur son orientation sexuelle. Il se souvenait encore des pigmentations du grain de sa peau, la douceur qui émanait de celle-ci et semblait n'appeler que lui, l'odeur entêtante et suave qui embaumait l'air, sans oublier les commentaires de son renard préféré. Il avait donc passé, à la suite de cette rencontre, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, quelques nuits blanches réfléchissant sans cesse. Les autres nuits où il réussissait à fermer l'œil, ses rêves lui faisaient revivre la même scène encore et encore, attisant de plus en plus son désir.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, n'ayant jamais regardé ou même désiré l'un de ses homologues masculins. Cependant, là, Kakashi en moins de quelques semaines avait réussit à le chambouler de la tête aux pieds comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui, excepté Sasuke mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis ce jour, chacun évitant l'autre soigneusement, essayant de s'expliquer les sensations et les sentiments éprouvés, et étant accaparés par leur missions respectives également. C'est pourquoi, n'en pouvant plus, Naruto prit la résolution d'aller voir Kakashi et de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, il fallait croire que la vieille Hokage n'avait pas les mêmes priorités que lui, ayant déjà envoyé le gris en mission. Il avait dû se retaper une autre semaine de tortures mentales et physique (^^), sous les éclats de rire de Kyuubi.

Ce jour là, en se promenant tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, il aperçut, venant dans sa direction, Yamato qui semblait flâner, tout juste revenu de mission.

- Yo ! Yamato-Taichou !

- Bonjour Naruto-Kun !

- Vous n'étiez pas parti en mission avec Kakashi-sensei ?

- Si mais Kakashi-senpai a été blessé et on a du revenir plus tôt.

- Oh ? Kakashi-sensei est à l'hôpital ?

- Mm, tu devrais aller lui rendre visite ça lui fera plaisir ! Il était assez préoccupé ces derniers temps.

- Hn. Promis, dit-il avec un grand sourire. A plus tard !

- Au revoir Naruto-Kun.

Yamato reparti, laissant derrière lui Naruto en pleine réflexion.

_« Il était préoccupé hein ? Comme toi gamin. » _

« Ouais ! Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à me poser des questions. Mais c'est normal après un truc pareil ! » 

_« A qui le dis-tu ! Je ressens encore toute la tension qui émanait de son corps ! » _

« Kyuu ce n'est pas le moment, Kakashi est à l'hôpital. » 

_« Tu sais ce que ca veux dire gamin ? » _

« Oh que oui ! Allons-y ! »

Il s'élança à vive allure en direction du complexe hospitalier.

_« Dis-moi t'as une idée au moins ? » _

« Ouais ! Plus ou moins ! On va bien rire ! » 

_« Tu n'as rien prévu en gros ! »_

« … »

_« Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne même pas ? Enfin, c'est normal d'avoir un Naruto impulsif et tête en l'air, le jour ou on commencera à se poser des questions ce sera quand tu deviendras réfléchi ! Kukuku ! » _

« Hé ! »

Juste avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment il se cacha derrière un buisson et effectua un Henge, se transformant en une magnifique infirmière. Il ressortit sans se faire remarquer et entra dans l'hôpital.

« La mission pour découvrir le visage de Kakashi-sensei est lancée ! »

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, regardant un peu partout. Il sentait plusieurs regards posés sur lui et pensa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant le physique de la jeune femme dont il avait prit les traits. Il était sûr à présent de faire tomber Kakashi rapidement dans le panneau. Après avoir demandé à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre de l'argenté, il arriva enfin à destination et s'arrêta devant la porte.

_« Qu'est-ce tu attends gamin ? » _

« Je me disais juste que ca va faire bizarre si je rentre les mains vides. » 

Il se retourna, regardant autour de lui, et il vit un chariot de nourriture pour la collation de l'après midi. Prit un plateau et entra dans la chambre.

La chambre était toute simple et tout en blanc. Une chaise dans le coin près de la fenêtre, et au centre de la pièce, se trouvait le lit ou reposait Kakashi, qui avait tourné la tête pour voir qui était rentré.

Comme l'avait pensé Naruto, Kakashi était allongé sur le lit, le drap couvrant totalement son corps et remonté sur son visage laissant uniquement ses yeux découvert et ses cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Kakashi regardait la magnifique infirmière qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle était sublime, et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges (en hommage à sa maman) ornés de la coiffe règlementaire des infirmières. Son regard s'attarda sur les courbes de la silhouette devant lui. L'infirmière portait une robe blanche assez courte et épousant toutes les formes de son corps. Une jolie poitrine, une taille menue et des jambes fuselées lui donnaient une ligne élancée. Il remonta son regard pour observer le visage de la belle, et découvrit des traits gracieux et fins. Pour finir, le gris s'attarda sur sa bouche pulpeuse, rehaussée par la couleur du rouge à lèvre, avant de regarder ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

C'est justement en regardant ces yeux que Kakashi eut l'étrange sensation de connaitre cette jeune personne face à lui. En effet, celle-ci, pour une quelconque raison, lui rappeler Naruto. Naruto ! Et là, il comprit qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne sentait pas de chakra se dégagé mais connaissait la puissance actuelle du blond et savait qu'il pouvait très bien le dissimuler facilement. A présent, aucun doute, il était sur qu'il s'agissait de son ancien élève. Cela lui fit plaisir de le « voir », encore plus dans cette situation plutôt cocasse, et il décida de jouer le jeu et de profiter du spectacle, voulant voir jusqu'ou le blondinet pourrait aller.

- Bonjour Kakashi-San. C'est l'heure de votre déjeuner, annonça la jolie infirmière d'une voix douce et claire avec un grand sourire.

- Mmmm. Vous êtes vraiment jolie jeune femme, lança d'un air taquin le jounin pour déstabiliser le blond.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'en foutrais des jolies jeunes femmes moi ! »

_« C'est ce que tu es gamin pour le moment. »_

« Ouais ! Ouais ! »

- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne vous ais jamais croisé auparavant ? Reprit Kakashi.

- Je travaillais dans un autre service.

_« Pas mal l'impro, gamin ! »_

« Ouais ! T'as vu ça j'assure ! »

Elle déposa ton plateau repas sur la table roulante et l'approcha du gris. Comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas, elle décida de le booster :

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, peut être plus tard, répondit Kakashi dissimulant un sourire.

Naruto souffla discrètement légèrement désappointé. Sa première idée était un échec.

« Merde Kyuu t'as une autre idée ? » 

_« Déjà ? T'es exaspérant ! »_

« S'il te plait ! »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le renard répondit enfin :

_« Essaye de lui prendre la température ! » _

« Bonne idée ! »

- Kakashi-San, reprit Naruto, je vais devoir prendre votre température…

- Bien sûr.

L'argenté prit le thermomètre que lui tendait l'infirmière et tout en gardant son visage dissimulé sous la couette, le mit dans sa bouche, et observa de biais la réaction de l'infirmière rousse. Pour autant il ne fut pas déçu, et dû retenir une sérieuse envie de rire en voyant une petite ride de contrariété sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Kuso ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va réellement finir par me rendre dingue ! » 

_« Il est très malin. Malheureusement pour toi, dans l'immédiat je n'ai pas d'autres idées. Désolé gamin ! »_

« T'inquiète ! Moi si ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Kakashi-sensei va voir que personne ne peux tenir tête au grand Uzumaki Naruto ! »

_« Tu m'intrigues là renardeau ! »_

« Kukukuku ! Utilisation de l'arme ultime ! 

- Kakashi-San, avant de repartir vous permettez que j'arrange votre oreiller ? Lança Naruto d'une voix plus douce en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_« Mais qu'est-ce tu veux …. Ah oui ! Très vicieux gamin. J'adore ! Kukuku ! » _

« Merci ! Kukukuku ! » Répondit le blond avec un rire diabolique.

- Oui bien sûr.

Naruto s'approcha en plus de son ancien sensei d'une démarche plus sensuelle en exhibant son décolleté au jounin et armé d'un sourire charmeur. Il se pencha, laissant le soin au jounin d'admirer la vue.

« S'il ne perd pas la tête avec cette poitrine et tous les bouquins qu'il lit d'ero-sennin, je piges pas ! »

_« Sauf gamin, si c'est toi qui le fais craquer ! »_

« Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui ne doit pas rêver ! »

Naruto finit par regarder le jounin dans les yeux. Tous deux ne cessaient de se fixer, et Naruto commença bientôt à ressentir toutes ces sensations qui n'avaient cessé de l'assaillir depuis ce fameux jour. Ces rêves qu'il faisait et dont il s'éveillait haletant. Le désir qu'il sentait monter de plus en plus au cours de ces dernières semaines. Alors, voir l'homme qui produisait chez lui un tel phénomène face à lui, sous lui, et allongé totalement vulnérable le rendait fébrile. Il commença doucement à bouger sa main droite pour la remonter vers le visage de l'homme et se baissa lentement. Plus que de voir son visage, il voulait ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enlever le pant du drap qui couvrait le visage de Kakashi et l'embrasser, Sakura fit subitement irruption dans la chambre, faisant se redresser Naruto et s'éloigner rapidement du lit.

- Sa…Sakura-Ch…San !

- Ah désolé je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous Kakashi-sensei. Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Sakura.

- Parfait. Quant à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers la rousse, vous allez tout de suite vous occuper de Mr. Hiroki de la chambre 412 qui attends son traitement depuis une heure. Allez plus vite, dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Naruto et en le poussant hors de la chambre.

- Mais….mais, essaya-t-il de répliquer.

- Pas de mais ! Oust ! Continua-t-elle dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Kakashi se mit à rire doucement tout en refermant les yeux.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il tendrement.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Sympa, non ? **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review ! ^^**


End file.
